Klaus's Diary
by shannen-devries99
Summary: Klaus has the history with the Patrova doppelgänger's but is his humanity getting in the way. Niklaus reveals his journey the tenth century but struggles to cope with his new weakness, love.
1. Chapter 1

Klaus and the Patrova's

25th December, 1072

Dear diary,

I saw her walk through the street, alone, confused, and helpless.

"Are you alright my dear?" I asked whilst drawn to her compelling brown eyes.

"Thank you for your concern, but I don't need it!" the mysterious beauty answered.

I thought to myself, wow… aggressive, as she walked away down the street.

I followed on after her. I was determine to know her. Usually I see desperate women, falling at my feet, thinking they'll have a chance…Ha. She was different, she wasn't falling at my feet, she barely glanced at me, I wouldn't usually be so intrigued by someone's presence like I was, but I felt like I had to be acquainted with her. She was gorgeous, and her chocolate brown hair, was curled perfectly to suit her complexion. Her graceful feet, stepped down the cobbled path. Her hair swaying to match the winds rhythm. Her ravishing gown, draped along after her, elegantly. I'd never experienced this feeling before, the feelings scrambling about inside of me, I felt strange, tingly inside, I'd never felt so, in love.

I was thinking about her, whilst sitting at fire, with a glass of whiskey, watching the flames spark, resembling my thoughts. Who is she? I asked myself. Did I say something to affect her thoughts on me? This was all very unexpected. I didn't think I would meet someone so deviant, so much so, she would be constantly in my head.

"Brother" Elijah said rudely interrupting my drink.

I looked over to the open door, with Elijah's head peeping around the corner. I looked at him with my aggravated expressions.

"Sorry to disturb, but it seems as though, your bemused." Elijah suggested

"Bemused? Your suggesting im mad?" I asked this time with a different expression, it was fury.

"You've interrupted my drink, once already; you would want me to enjoy yours, would you?" I laughed

"Niklaus, im apprehensive about your thoughts…"Elijah, rephrased his previous question.

"Leave" I commanded

Elijah left, without saying a word, he left without thinking twice, and he left before I made him. The door rapidly shut, leaving me in tranquillity. I knew concentrating my mind on a women who wasn't interested would consequent in a broken heart, but I would only usually feel a broken heart gradually progressing towards me when I had a real relationship with a women, but why could I feel it for her? I bottled my thoughts away for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early. The sun had not risen to its apex yet. The were no noise, just pure silence… for a change. Usually I would wake up to the sound of pots and pans in the kitchen for his breakfast, or maids cleaning up and down the stairs. But nothing. I was too caught up my thoughts of her, the mysterious one, the one who seemed ignorant but she was irresistible, I had to know her. I got up out of bed, and wandered down the stairs, to go for a walk out side. The sun had risen now, and the dew on the leaves of the tree's sparkled, as the suns light reflected on to them. It looked beautiful. Like her eyes. The sky was a pale white, as it was still only early, like her skin. The apple on the tree looked luscious, so tempting to take a bite. Like her lips.

By the time I'd made it too the town, people had started to awaken from their nights rest, and start setting up shop along the cobbled lane. People asked for my riches, as I looked rather formal, compared to some of the poor souls on the abbey. I arrived at the end of the lane and came to the point where the mansions were, where the more wealthy people lived. I walked house after house, until I saw people scurrying around one house's garden, planting flowers, painting the fence, and then I saw her, slowly walked out of it. She sophisticatedly trotted down the stairs, in her pale blue gown. Looking more beautiful than the day before, weather she knew it or not. I had to see her. I made my way toward the gates but then saw her walk back inside. I was overwhelmed by her disappearance, but I had to see her again. I opened the gate that made a slow screeching noise as it manoeuvred across the apple green grass. She was there again, but this time I was not so sneaky for her to not notice this time, she glanced over to the gate and saw me crouched down below.

"Excuse me" She said in a voice that sounded distressed

I stood up quickly.

"Oh my lady, how are you on this fine morning?" I asked avoiding any awkward questions.

"You do look dashing to day" I complimented

"Thank you for your opinion, but I've got others that can do that" She impolitely said

"Madam, have I upset you in some way" I asked

"Leave" She said

"Please madam, if I could only have a word" I begged

She fled off to her doorstep and walked inside.

I ran towards her, but realized I could not go any further

"Please" I said again

"Can you not have a word here?" She asked impatiently

"I'm afraid not it must be in private" I whispered

She opened the door wider to let me in… of course I couldn't enter

"What are you waiting for, an invitation?" She asked

Well that was exactly what I was waiting for.

"Come in then" She said

"Thank you" I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt a great thrill, when she spoke those words, but it just reminded me of the monster I had become.

"I'm charlotte" She introduced herself

I knew her name! A series of varied feelings of excitement filled my mind, making my stomach go numb and tingly.

"I'm Niklaus, but please, call me Klaus" I suggested whilst giving her a pleasing smile.

She was a natural beauty, and by the looks of her family, cherished as well, but I suppose I wouldn't want her to be anything but spoilt.

"Well, Klaus, what did you want me for?" She asked, rather impatiently

"I'd like to apologize for any discomforting views you have on me, but I'd like to excuse myself, as I've never met such a beauty like you before my darling" I said in a calming subtle voice

She shut the door in my face.

I felt devastation but I couldn't come this far just to go back.

"Charlotte?" I shouted thought the door hinge

"Charlotte, please" I begged her to come back outside

The door opened slowly. She walked back through to the porch dramatically, looking frustrated and annoyed, but nothing could destroy her beauty.

"Klaus" She said raising her left brow

"Would you like to join me for dinner this evening?" I asked nervously, which was not a familiar feeling to me.

"If you can earn my presence" She announced

"And how must I do that my lady?" I asked

"You'll have to think about that yourself" She laughed, whilst closing the door, again.

I wandered away rethinking her words. But before I could think about anything I realized I'd discovered her name! A fantastic thrill filled my body, whilst I walked back home. People would be wondering where I was if I disappeared for too long, especially Elijah.


	4. Chapter 4

"Brother?" Elijah said whilst I walked through the door

"Yes Elijah…" I said almost ignoring him as I walked down the corridor

"Where've you been?" He asked anxiously

"Nowhere that will concern you in any matter" I answered

I carried on walking slowly down the corridor looking at the painted pictures hung high on the wall. I looked back glancing over to where Elijah was stood, watching me at the door with a face that could cause rain upon my day. It was the usual, 'where've you been for these long hours' look, that I saw quite frequently… Well every time I decided to go on a private stroll. I pondered up the windy stair case with her in my thoughts.

"Charlotte" I said her name in my mind contemplating her words. "If you can earn my presence" well if anything I would of thought Charlotte was playing hard to get which was one other reason to be so persistent on knowing her.

I felt a slight sense of love, but of course it was not love, if truth be told maybe there was a slight sense that was hinting she was to be mine. I sat at my oak wood desk writing these exact words that came to mind, but yet they never seemed to live up to Charlottes'. She was in my head every minute of every long hour without her. It felt like I'd known her for century's, although I'd merely known her 100 hours. I knew Elijah was worrying, but what was I meant to say? Maybe I was to propose my feelings for a girl that I'd known a few days and I'd already decided I had to have her. The others would most certainly not approve. My feelings for Charlotte were unexplainable; I couldn't quite understand what I was feeling. It was a, tingling warm sensation inside me, thriving to divulge, it was like a fairy tale, but then I felt a familiar burning reaction in my eyes, my brain wanting to explode, veins rising to the surface of my skin, I was hungry for it. I was hungry for her!


	5. Chapter 5

"Brother, im concerned this charlotte you speak of is…" My sister sounded worried. "What Rebekah, what are you concerned about… I do assure you there is nothing to be worried about" I reassured her "No, you do not understand, you see herself and Elijah are, well share something" She admitted "Ach, of course not, if they're as one well how would I not be familiar with this?" I laughed "No!" Rebekah raised her voice at me "Niklaus, you cannot possibly see what chemistry is behind them both it has being kept a secret from you since you discovered new feelings toward Charlotte!" She explained "If this is true Rebekah…" I growled "I swear it Nik" She said "I saw them, together, last night in the ballroom" "WHERE IS HE" I screamed at her I rushed off before she could answer too angry to even consider apologising!

"Niklaus, how pleasant" Elijah greeted "Stop the small talk, you're despicable, Charlotte, you know my feelings were nothing I've ever experienced before, even you know I haven't being myself and don't pretend that Rebekah hasn't mentioned anything different about my actions!" I shouted right through him "Brother let me explain…" Elijah said "There is simply nothing to explain, it's all very crystal clear!" I rapidly sped over to the dining table and snapped off the leg with a push of a finger and swooped over to Elijah with eyes holding back the fear. I drove that pointed stake through his heart without considering what any one else would think! His body shrivelled up to a grey vein filled corpse that turned cold in my arms.

"NIKLAUS" Rebekah screamed whilst pulling the stake out of his inactive heart and plunging it into my stomach shoving me against the wall. "Just remember Niklaus, he's your brother and he was the one that pulled you off the ends of the earth to save your heartless soul, if it's still in there…" Her English accent reminded me of my mother; I had to get her out of my head, too much betrayal behind all the memories. I felt the pain run through my body but I had to remind myself that I was stronger!

"Im stronger than you Rebekah" I said whilst pushing her body away from mine. "Yes, your right but remember I turned first and with stubbornness like mine, you'd understand that I always WIN" she shouted as she continuously stabbed the stake that I stabbed Elijah with in and out my body in various places!

"REBEKAH" I yelped as she vanished swiftly

I pulled it out of me rushing over to Elijah and carrying him to his room, waiting for his return back into the world.

I sat in Elijah's chamber, waiting him to wake. As I waited I rooted through his desk, finding his journal. I flicked through the pages finding the correct date for this evening…

'_I can't go on anymore, I cannot hide her any longer, not while Niklaus shares those feelings for her. Guilt is building up inside of me, too much to handle, I had to let her go. Things had not got too passionate for us to have an indestructible bond, but it seemed as though Niklaus had discovered them before I did, I simply had to give her away, I could not be cruel to Nik, we're brothers. Charlotte did not belong in my heart for eternity; it was almost as if we were not meant to be. I know when Nik has a passion for something and this passion was unbreakable. Charlotte didn't feel the same way even if she did tell me, I could see she had other emotions directing over too my brother.' _

_Elijah _

I read his entry. My head hurt from all the guilt of stabbing him through his heart, even if I knew he wouldn't die, he gave her up no matter if he feelings for her was strong or weak.

"Niklaus" Elijah's voice seemed calm and relaxed, that did not last long

"Brother" I looked in his eyes

"YOU KILLED ME!" Elijah screeched he approached me, his hand ready to pulse my aching body from Rebekah.

His fist stabbed with power through my chest gripping onto my heart!

"Elijah, brother, I apologise, I am regretful and I feel so remorseful forgive me!" I begged

"Dishonesty is a particular…skill I do take pity in" Elijah played with my words

"I give you my word ELIJAH" I swore to him

I felt his hand painfully release my heart drawing his hand out my chest; his hand covered in my dark red blood. Elijah fled.


	6. Chapter 6

After being stabbed repeatedly with a stake and then having Elijah's fist plunge through my chest I was feeling in poor health. I understood I dissevered every second of the pain but that was not the problem. It was simply just the shame and sorrow. I realised I was at fault for everything. Even though Rebekah told me truthfully regardless of Elijah's opinions, she wished to stay loyal to me, no matter what remorse would come of it. I went to Elijah's chambers to apologise for my performance.

I walked along the corridors observing the wooden panels above me, the grand fire place that I could see from the stairs balcony winding down to the front lounge. I heard a gentle knock at the door. I could see a gown flare outward behind the stained glass window of the door but I couldn't quite distinguish the mysterious individual. I walked down the stairs with various people running through my head of who this person could be. I walked closer and closer to the oak door with the shadowed soul becoming clearer and clearer. I opened the door revealing her.

"Charlotte" I greeted her in an unfriendly manor with a range or thoughts flying around me

"Yes Niklaus hello, you invited me over for dinner and I said you had to earn my presence, I decided you'd already achieved that when you came to greet me for a second time, even though I somewhat told you to leave me alone" Charlotte announced

I shut the door in her face, just to repeat the process. I forgot about Charlotte for a moment which was something I couldn't do earlier, but the thought of slamming the door in her face made me regretful, but at this moment family was my main concern. I walked back up the stairs whilst watching Charlotte scurry away in humiliation. I came to the main corridor of Elijah's chambers. Looking at the panelling for the second time and the fire crackling away to the sound of my footsteps. I knocked, trying to make it sound strong and in power. I heard Rebekah.

"Elijah?" I asked

"Brother im sorry" I apologised

"I truly am and if you just forgive me I'd…" I couldn't carry on speaking through the door as Rebekah had opened it.

"Nik" Rebekah said

"Is Elijah within his chambers?" I asked hoping she'd say yes

"Niklaus" Elijah spoke whilst looking over past Rebekah.

"I never meant for rage like this to fall upon me, but I felt so in love in just a few days worth of knowing her, Charlotte" I begged for forgiveness

"I understand, but you have to know you discovered indescribable feelings for Charlotte before I did I swear to my existence that I met Charlotte before you had even acquainted her. I knew she was not the one brother, I could see it in her eyes and yours too that you were meant to be" Elijah explained

"I apologise for my unreasonable behaviour that caused our immortal selves to come upon us all" I said honestly

Elijah gave me a reassuring smile that made me warm inside and comforting which was something that was appreciated inside of me.

He closed the door in a polite fashion and left me with the red wooden door in my site.

The only thing left on my mind was her…again. She was stuck inside of my head permanently even if I forgot about her for a short space of time, she somehow wriggled her way back in. Soon after these thoughts I remembered how rude and disrespectful I was to Charlotte when she came to apologise in other words. I know she is not a woman of apologies, but yet she apologised to me. I had to get myself over to her grounds to forgive myself from another sin.


	7. Chapter 7

I had to build my courage up before I stepped foot outside of this house. What was I going to say, after slamming the door in her face! After everything I felt for here I just felt like I'd thrown it all away. I had to apologise in some way even if I had to get on my knees and beg.

I walked out. Rehearsing my words like a script about to be performed. I felt nervous like I was going on stage, but yet I knew what I was about to announce was not going to be accepted with the click of a finger. Different thoughts were scrambling about my mind, flying every where, confusing my thoughts. What had I done?

I came to her land. The grass was green and filled with flowers, smelling fresh like her alluring scent. I came to her front porch and I froze in anxiety. I knocked unsteadily at the door, hoping someone would answer to avoid the awkward waiting. The door opened slowly with Charlotte peeping her head around the corner sneakily, as if she was hiding herself from the day.

"I don't need to speak to you right now" She said sounding aloof and disheartened

Her eyes were blood shot and all red and puffy, hiding away her ravishing brown eyes. As she spoke I heard nothing. I just watched her luscious red lips speak, tempting me to kiss them and forget my mistake and let every thing drift away leaving us both in desire.

"Charlotte please I beg you my lady, I discovered what Elijah had being hiding from me and everything got… out of hand I presume" I said whilst gazing into her eyes but pulling myself away from the temptation of biting.

Charlotte looked at me with her brown eyes with tears dripping down her flustered cheek.

"I have known you only a short while Niklaus, but it seems as though I should know you no longer, despite the attraction that was very persuasive… you almost had me fooled" Charlotte explained in words that could cause my heart to break in so many different places.

"Now Charlotte please, I have felt many different feelings for many different women in my life time, but no feelings could be stronger than the ones I treasure for you" I admitted. I had to be careful; I couldn't let my emotions control me. I could feel my eyes burning up. The veins rising to the surface, I was monster but I couldn't let her know. I stopped the emotions breaking through. It could ruin everything, if she knew; I'd be the monster she was scared of. The monster she hated. The monster she fell for.

My eyes calmed down from the blood lust I was so tempted by. My eyes no longer felt a familiar burning sensation that occurred frequently in my eyes. I had resisted!

"Charlotte I beg of you to forgive my mistakes, but I swear to you I have no intension to fool you in any matter what so ever" I begged her for forgiveness

"I'm lost for words Niklaus" Charlotte said whilst holding her tears back

It puzzled me to of why when we first met she was so strict on avoiding our acquaintances. Yet now, she sheds a single tear when she speaks the words on her mind that reveal her true feelings toward me. I could see the hurt in her eyes, from one single rejection; I could see she was not one of refusal. It worried me if I had ruined any chances with Charlotte. I felt something for her the first day we met, that day when she was alone. She and I both knew on that morning of despair, we both needed a friend... each other. My feelings have progressed for her onward since then. Now I feel something completely different. I wasn't sure of it, but it was a feeling close to love. Although I'd only known her a few days, our emotions for each other

Were indescribable. It was getting dark we had to part ways for the night. Or maybe we were never to see each other again.


	8. Chapter 8

It was dark, gloomy, and miserable. It was exactly how my thoughts were appearing. 3 days, those of which I had discovered a whole new emotion. An emotion that I thought was to be nonexistent. 72 hours and I was in love. 4320 minutes and it felt as if my heart was breaking. I was alone again. Walking down the same cobbled lane. Feeling the same sadness inside. Thinking the same loneliness.

The sky was black with the grey clouds manoeuvring across the stretch of shadows. As I strolled through the dimness of the night I saw the brightness of the city hall. I saw the light reflecting from the moon onto the earth. I just wanted to sit in my chambers with a glass of whiskey drowning my thoughts in the flames of the fire. It would help me forget everything I was feeling.

I got home suspecting the 'where've you being' routine, hoping I could be left alone to drowned in melancholy. As I walked through the door, Elijah walked into the dining room as if he was looking for something. There was no routine this time, just the silence. Everything seemed out of the ordinary. Too calm and… normal. I wondered on up the stairs presuming I would see Rebekah raging at me spitting venom. I couldn't have being more wrong. She was greeting me asking how my night was. It was all too eccentric and confused me.

"Evening Nik, have a nice night" She asked with a pleasing smile

I didn't know what to say. I most certainly did no have a nice night but if I told her it would make stir things up even more.

"It was ordinary" I said giving her a smile whilst continuing to walk down the long narrow corridor. I walked past Rebekah departing over to be reunited with a glass of my finest liquor comforted by a blazing fire.


	9. Chapter 9

Rebekah could tell I was being untruthful to her. The answers in her eyes were mocking me. The guilt was haunting me. It felt like everything had come tumbling down. The patter of the rain on the windows was calming me, making my eyelids droopy, I was restless from all of the sleepless nights I had.

"It's late brother, get some rest" Elijah suggested whilst suddenly appearing in my board room.

"Join me for a glass?" I offered him ignoring his previous words

"You look tired Nik" Elijah presumed

"Join me, come on , loosen up brother" I laughed grinning at him closely

Elijah took a few steps forward and grabbed a crystal glass from the collection of goblets I had standing in my oak cabinet. He sat at the opposite side of the fire his chair to the right of me. He glanced at me with his deep brown eyes. Brown eyes were a gene that ran in the family, except I didn't have it.

"Charlotte, brother, she is a great beauty" Elijah spoke

"You can't let her get away, she is precious, and through these short few days your love for each other has made things, crystal clear, you are to be together" He announced to me, yet I could see the frustration behind his eyes.

"If fait is pulling our connection closer and closer together why does Charlotte seem to…" I said as I spoke Amelia walked through the door who was a close friend of Rebekah's.

"What an unexpected appearance Amelia" Elijah greeted her with a seducing smile.

"You have an anonymous, lets say, arrival Niklaus" She uncomfortably said

"Well let's see if it spruces up the party a bit shall we" I chuckled brining some humour into the evening

Amelia clicked here fingers and a dark haired young woman shoved herself into full view of the open door hurt and eyes of fear. She had neck wounds that looked septic and bruised. But yet I still had that same craving I experienced every time I saw rich red blood trickling down the surface of skin. I was speechless, would I have to leave town again, who ever sent this girl, knew what I was. It was too dangerous to stay here. I'd have to leave everything, forget Charlotte, and forget my feelings for her. The new arrival walked toward me "Drink from me Klaus" She said shakily

This was not in the ordinary, why would she say something like that in such an agitated voice shivering in terror. Compulsion. How would we not of realised their was another vampire. But what puzzled me most was the fact that they were holding something against me, a grudge of some kind.

"Brilliant" I said hiding away my fear of even thinking I'd had to run again.

"I'll leave you with your, lady Niklaus" Amelia said sarcastically with a look of disgust. Amelia was not a fan of me and our conversations were very scarce. Amelia

was on her way out of the door.

"What did you just say to me" I asked rather shocked at the words Amelia spoke.

"Niklaus, let her leave" Elijah ordered

Amelia glanced back rolling her green eyes at me and continued to walk.

"I SAID WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME AMELIA" I shouted

Before I had chance to think my emotions had taken over, i had pounced on her like a lion, growling in her face with my bloodcurdling daunting fangs. The tears building up, the shivers through her skin, the terror in her mind. I was already ashamed of the monster I had become. How was I helping the cause? Elijah came over pulling me away, letting Amelia run free to scurry home to her witchy family.

"Remember who we are Niklaus, were not the monsters we are believed to be. And we stick together no mater what brother" He said whilst grabbing my arms looking into my eyes hoping he would connect with my emotions, calming me down. I inhaled whilst closing my eyes letting my emotions enter back into my head.

"I'll leave you to rest" Elijah said forgetting all the commotion that just occurred. I watched him walk on through the corridor with pride, leaving with his dignity knowing he'd saved me from loosing my leverage. By this time I had forgotten about the girl that remained in my bedroom. I didn't know what to do; she was just stood there, speechless. I had to break the silence, I hissed at her with fangs rising out from my gums. My craving was so surreal; I could almost taste the luscious red blood swirling about my mouth. I felt desire. I leapt on her like a cheetah piercing my teeth into her soft skinned neck that had previous bite marks from another one of my kind. I drained the life out of some innocent peasant feeling satisfied for a while, yet then I realised I had just ended the life of one for my own selfish comfort. I had to flee.


	10. Chapter 10

I was not ready to leave. Elijah had already announced the news to Rebekah that we had to flee. Even though I knew I shouldn't leave, I had too, but I had one last thing to do before leaving for good. Apologise to Charlotte and let our strange relationship part ways.

"Charlotte I'm leaving town and I know you will want rid of me as soon as it can be possible but I swear to you I'm leaving today, and I just wanted to say good bye" I said with my eyes watering, holding the tears back.

"You have no reason to leave" Charlotte looked at me with her eyes that I could loose myself in.

"It's other reasons, its complicated" I said avoiding the awkward questions

"I know what you are Niklaus" Charlotte said batting her eyelids

"You're a vampire" Charlotte said with out the slightest expression. Maybe she was one too.

"Are you a…" I asked whilst she interrupted my sentence

"No" Charlotte answer rapidly

"So how'd you compel her, the young lady…" I asked hoping she would know who I was talking about.

"When you have the power of magic on your side you don't need compulsion to get what you want" Charlotte seemed to know more information than I did. How could I be so blind, witches among us? It was preposterous.

"Witches, so you're a witch?" I looked at my feet in shame.

"No, not exactly. You see I am of a witch bloodline, but the bloodline ended with me as nature chose me for another cause" She revealed but left me in my own suspense.

Charlotte stated to close the door leaving me out on the porch but how could I leave after that?

I wedged my foot into the gap between the door and the hinge stopping it from closing.

"I cannot possibly leave so soon after what you have just informed…" I smiled revealing my dimples that appeared only when I smiled, which was not very often.

"Charlotte my lady, what cause, how could the bloodline be broken with you darling?" I asked intrigued to know more

"It was a very long time ago Niklaus, I had not come upon the world yet, but you see, I was to be a, sacrifice, to protect others from being in harms way…" Charlotte trembled but tried to hide away the fear

"Against what Charlotte" I asked whilst gazing into her eyes

"It seems as though I have said too much already…" Charlotte said whilst smiling at me comfortingly, soothing my thoughts.

"Farewell, Niklaus" Charlotte said seemingly heartbreaking.

The wind blew past my ears and travelled along through the door blowing Charlottes perfect ringlets of her brunette hair over her shoulder. Her irresistible scent passed through and I smelt her alluring aroma.

"Charlotte no, I simply cannot leave without you, but I simply cannot stay either" I pleaded

"Niklaus, I have developed remarkable feelings for you, so deep I could say I love you, but if you leave it's the end, we cannot have any relationship that reflects our emotions, it is simply impossible" Charlotte explained, however I still felt there was a chance for us to be together…

"Charlotte, I can see your not going to change your mind , but if others know about, me, well how could I possibly stay, I love you more than words could say I beg you, come with me" I said whilst to my knee's.

Charlotte put out her hand expecting me to take it. I was puzzled but I took her hand anyway, I could not resist. Her soft skin on the palm of her hand touched my cold bitter fingers, but the heat of her body soon warmed me up.

"Let's go for a stroll Niklaus?" Charlotte asked, even though it was more of an order than an optional answerable question.

I could help my self, I could not draw myself away from her. We walked…


	11. Chapter 11

The sun was slowly sinking beyond the horizon, the sky turned pink and the clouds drifted away, leaving me and Charlotte in tranquillity. We walked among the sweet flowers that moved to our sense of rhythm.

"Charlotte my sweet, it is to my concern what it was you were in fact chosen for" I asked nervously

"Niklaus, my kind have being afraid of one thing for decades, and the generations of my family have all learnt to be anxious of, you" Charlotte revealed in a sympathetic tone.

We stopped walking down the abbey and looked at each other for a while with deep expressions on our faces. A robin bird flew over the evening sky chirping away into the crimson sky. The robin broke the silence and the staring and we continued to walk.

"Nothing like the signs of winter" I laughed avoiding her having to hear my answer to her previous speech; I didn't know what to say, was I meant to say anything?

"Indeed Nik, a single robin bird fly's above our two heads and we stop what were doing to admire its beauty…" Her words did not make much sense, but then I realised, she didn't want to say anything about 'it' either.

"Me, you say. Why would your family be so determined to protect others against me so much so they would have to result in banishing your powers?" I asked concerning Charlotte

"Nik, when we first met, I'm sure you recall me being avoidant and distant. This is because I am the sacrifice; I'm sure you know of you're 'cursing' supposedly?" She said but as she spoke her tone of voice turned from a chirpy lively Charlotte to a serious type not like herself.

"No, no Charlotte please tell me this is not true but only false" I begged hoping to hear the answer I wanted too

"This is the truth Niklaus, my family want you deceased if you break it!" Charlotte cried although they're we no tears dripping

"Oh Charlotte, do you know what you're needed for in the sacrifice…" I asked hoping she was unknowing of the devastation it would cause if she did in fact know.

"I am entirely unknowing of what I'm required for…" Charlotte announced

"…But I know that it is not long before my family let their undertaking come to pass" Charlotte murmured almost under her breath.

I had to have a few minutes to take all of the new information in but once I had I realised I had to get away from here.

"I beg, Charlotte, I beg, come with me" I grabbed her hands and pulled them to my chest making her feel my heart beat thumping against her hand. She looked into my eyes for a while until everything became silent. The birds stopped chirping. The leaves stopped rustling. The sun had stopped shining. She looked up into the sky and thought for a while.

"Niklaus, what is going on please" Charlotte cried, this time the tears were slowly letting themselves out one by one causing a waterfall upon her cheeks.

"Trust me sweetheart, I love you" I said whilst lifting her into my arms as I ran over the hills.


	12. Chapter 12

We arrived to my land rushing in through the trees.

"Niklaus, we must flee, it's Mikael!" Rebekah screamed whilst hastening over towards myself and Charlotte.

Rebekah's face turned from worried to disgusted.

"You brought her, have you not thought about Elijah brother?" Rebekah asked but it seemed as though it was not a question.

"Rebekah please do not pout over Charlotte, she is my eternal love and Elijah gave me the honour as he knew charlotte did not truly love him" I said whilst walking past Rebekah-charlotte still in my arms. By this time Charlotte was clutching my arm with a grip that felt as if she was scared. She buried her head under and hid herself away from the world whether she knew what was going on, or not.

"Klaus, where are we going, who is Mikael, why do you need to flee?" Charlotte asked so many questions, but not in her usual voice. She was a confident young woman but at this moment she seemed timid and secluded by all of the commotion.

People were scurrying everywhere about the garden with our possessions being thrown into the back of our carriage…

"I would recommend you to place those bags in more gently" Elijah said with gripping eyes whilst ragging a young woman's shoulder and shoving her in the direction of the house.

"Elijah!" I shouted whilst placing Charlotte back onto her feet.

"Niklaus, hurry we need to leave, now!" Elijah said in a distressing voice loudly.

Charlotte was over by the carriage but she did not remain there for long, she dashed over as soon as she heard Elijah's troubled voice.

"What ever is going on Niklaus?" She asked avoiding eye contact with Elijah supposedly because she felt remorse for how she left things, and also how she found love with…

My thoughts were disrupted as Elijah had decided he would leave the uncomfortable atmosphere to get into the carriage.

"Niklaus I am afraid I do not understand, I thought you were unconquerable why would you be afraid of someone if you cannot be killed?" Charlotte asked concerned by the turmoil.

"Mikael is, my father although we do not share a bloodline" I said looking down awkwardly at my feet.

"Your father?" Charlotte asked, wondering whether she had misheard what I had just explained.

"Why would your father want to hunt you down and kill you even though you cannot be killed, this is all absurd!" Charlotte said widening her eyes intriguingly

"He has a dagger, from back when we first became, the monsters we are today. The dagger is made from the white oak tree that lived among us until my father Mikael learned that it was the only material that could be a weapon to kill one of us, the tree was burnt to the ground until it was just ash!" I revealed wondering whether I had already said too much.

"Niklaus even though how absurd this all seems I believe you, but this does still not explain why I have to leave with you, but if this is for our eternal love I understand and want to be with you forever" Charlotte said whilst looking at me with her eyes that made everything clearer.

"Charlotte it is for my eternal love, but you simply have no choice I cannot leave you to…" I said pausing as I had quickly decided to stop what I was saying before the shocking and distressing information was revealed…


	13. Chapter 13

"Leave me to what Niklaus?" Charlotte asked batting her eyelids and flushing her cheeks.

"Charlotte please, I simply cannot say anymore just yet, we do not know of who could be listening" I pleaded for her not to ask anymore

Elijah and Rebekah had already carried their bags over to the carriage awaiting our arrival. I and charlotte were not rushing anywhere fast. We were just strolling calmly as if nothing strange or out of the ordinary was occurring around us. Even though I felt content with Charlotte, it felt as if the outside world was closing in on me. Charlotte sighed as we reached the carriage with white horses. She stroked the horses snout rubbing her palms against it's soft fur on the nose.

"Charlotte?" I said whilst looking over to her and placing my palm on the side of her flushed pink cheek.

"My family Niklaus, what will they think of me, how will they react when they discover I have run away with the soul I was to be protected against?" She asked almost shedding a tear.

Her eyes were glistening with the shine of the wet tear about to fall from her eyes on to her blushing rose cheeks.

"Trust me Charlotte, you must come, I cannot leave without you" I fell onto my knees drawn to the bottom of her gown. The perfectly embroidered silk sewed onto the rim was covered in dirt from the grass under her feet.

"Niklaus, I understand that I must come, yet I do not understand why. I trust you enough to come along with you, but I will just have to learn to forget about them I suppose, it will of course not be forgotten with a click of a finger" Charlotte said almost whispering as she also let her legs collapse as she rest her body onto mine. She clutched my hand tightly and slotted her head between the gap of my shoulder and head; it was perfect for her flawlessly shaped head.

A wet drop of rain landed on her nose and slid down the rim and rested on the end of her nose. I looked up into the sky and saw the change in weather. The clouds began to gather round above our heads. I came to my feet and placed charlotte onto them too as I escorted her inside the carriage.


	14. Chapter 14

The journey in the carriage seemed days or even weeks. It was the tension between my siblings and my love. Elijah didn't know where to look. He looked everywhere about the carriage and out side the wooden door, but did not give a glance over to Charlotte. He soon fixed his eyes permanently on the outside world for the rest of the ride.

"Are you okay my dear, you look rather pale and lost" I questioned Charlotte in a friendly manor

"Im fine" Charlotte answered, but she didn't sound herself

Maybe it was just the atmosphere. She certainly didn't seem herself. Maybe it was being around Elijah that discomforted her. Their past and chemistry that had now been lost and forgotten all brought back.

The white horses jolted and the carriage came to a sudden stop. Rebekah rolled her eyes and peered out the front of the cart.

"We're here" She said. Nothing else.

I stepped out the carriage and was about to welcome Charlotte onto the land, but by this time Elijah had already grabbed her hand and escorted her out himself. I was raging inside. I wanted to rip his head off. But I reminded myself I love that brunette women, and I love my brother no matter what.

We were at an old relatives who had past over just recently, quite unfortunate actually.

"You're being quiet, why" Rebekah asked Elijah rather rudely

"I'm fine" Elijah answered

Charlotte had wondered off somewhere. I could smell her scent of her luscious white skin. I could here her hair swaying to the wind. But I could feel her worry. I was paranoid something was wrong.

"Charlotte?" I said

"Charlotte" I said louder

"Charlotte" I said getting louder each time

"CHARLOTTE" I started to run scrambling through bushes and branches of trees

My mind was running wild, out of control. I didn't know what to do.

. . .

Sorry its been so long since my last chapter, I'll be writing frequently soon


	15. Chapter 15

The pressure to find her was screaming out my name. My whole mind was concentrated on Charlotte. I was reciting her last words and moments when I last saw her, about 30 seconds ago.

"Brother calm down, she could not of possibly gone far, it's been only a matter of seconds from when she stepped out of the carriage" Elijah spoke calmly, and seemed relaxed and, himself.

I ignored him. His words were not to use at the moment, my main interest was on Charlotte. I had to find her whether she was a few feet away or not.

A familiar voice screamed out. It echoed through the yellow maple trees, causing leaves to fall to the shreds of green grass. The flowers were swaying. The wind was blowing. The air was fresh and clean… Too many distractions, but it was freighting to think about Charlotte alone and lost.

"CHARLOTTE!" I screamed aloud although it seemed like a whisper through the trees. I had to shout louder. No. I had to run faster. She meant more to me than my own life. She loved me no matter what monster I was.

I was running at a rate I never thought I could. It was the anxiousness inside me, pushing me further and further, determine to find her.

There she was, lying in branches and leaves out cold. I fell to my knees beside her. I held her in my arms. I could feel her heart pumping weakly in side her rib cage, slowly and feebly. My mind was blocked. I couldn't think clearly. I felt lost and not in control anymore. My jaw dropped in pain, just seeing her like this in my arms week and helpless. A red bloody mess had stained her perfect blue corset and lightly coloured gown. The patch was gradually getting bigger and bigger the more that the blood seeped through. Her skin was pale, but it seemed to become more ghost like. What was I waiting for; another invitation?

I bit my wrist rapidly and sunk my teeth into my cold white skin. I opened her pinks lips and placed my wrist into her mouth. Her pink lips were no longer. They were red and bloody. Her innocence was taken by the elements of a demon. Me…


End file.
